


The Brave-Hearted Will Take the Groom

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Also he has a sister, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frank has a dad, M/M, Matt is Engaged, Matt’s Not an Orphan, Not Canon Compliant, Rom-com, They’re not vigilantes, the gay Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge AU no one asked for but needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: Matt and Foggy go on a trip throughout Switzerland after graduating college before Matt has to enter a marriage that was arranged when he was young.In Switzerland, he runs into an idiot by the name of Frank Castle, who is also on a trip.AKA the Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge AU no one wanted but is getting anyway.





	1. Graduation High

“You did it son! You’re a lawyer now!” 

Matt smiled as he heard his father cheer for him as they were driving him home from his graduation ceremony. 

He had worked toward this degree for years. Despite being blind, he graduated from Columbia top of his class with a perfect 4.0 GPA, not something anyone saw coming. 

God may have said to not fall victim to pride, but Matt still let himself think pretty highly of himself. He had earned this. His ego was huge and deservedly so. 

“I have never been prouder of you son,” he heard his mother say, “I bet you just can’t wait for all the ‘congratulations’ from all the parents who talked shit about you.”

“I’m not petty like that, mom,” he replied, “I’m just thankful to God.”

“Bullshit,” his sister said “you know damn well you’re just waiting for Mrs. Grady to hear that you became a lawyer while her son got an English degree.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Matt said “I can’t wait for her bullshit ‘I’m so happy for you!’”

As soon as he reached home, he made his way to the alcohol cabinet. He was gone’ have some good ass champagne today. That’s when he heard his father call out “Matt! Get over here!” He sounded even happier than at graduation. 

So Matt ran over, expecting some amazing news.

“You remember Elektra Natchios?” His dad asked. 

“Kind of,” Matt replied. 

“Well I just got a letter from her dad,” his dad said “Elektra graduated from college!”

“Oh that’s great!”

“You know what this means right?”

“Um...”

”You’re getting married!” His father cried. 

And with those three words, his high wore off.


	2. On the Other Side of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Frank was up to meanwhile

Frank Castle was never a great student. 

He was a brilliant athlete and always dominated when it came to sports, but his studies? Nah. He was shit at those. 

And even worse was his punctuality. His nickname was “late pass” for a reason. 

And nothing represented these two aspects of his life as well as June 26th — the day in which he was late to his graduation ceremony. 

As soon as he took his seat, he heard the headmaster say “and of course, I want to give a shoutout to our very own Frank Castle, who has set the record for worst grades! He is the first person in the history of this school to fail every class and be late every day — as in every day that he actually came!”

Everyone, students and guests broke out into laughter, and Frank left, one part in embarrassment and another in anger. But mostly embarrassment.   

Once he made it home and told his father about the news, he was absolutely ecstatic. 

“Son, you kept up a very important family tradition! Your grandfather failed college, I failed college, your mother failed college, and now you failed college! I’m so proud of you!”

“That’s great dad,” Frank said “by the way, I’ve been meaning to talk to you: there’s a trip to and throughout Switzerland organized by Eurorail. All my friends are going. Can I go?”

“Of course you can!” He answered “anything for my son!”

And then Frank heard the honk of a car, signaling that his friends had come. 

“Bye dad, gotta go.”

“See ya sport.”


End file.
